Love and Friendship Will Blend Together
by Anime Angel4
Summary: ~* The 4th chapter is now posted up!*~The chapter aren't very long, but it's pretty good. It's about Matt and Sora hiding their feelings towards each other. They have problems expressing it too!
1. Default Chapter

Love and Friendship will blend together: Chapter 1  
Sora/15 Mimi/15  
Matt/15 Izzy/15  
Tai/15 Yolei/12  
Kari/12 Cody/12  
T.k./12 Ken/12   
Davis/12  
  
  
Early in the morning in Odaiba, everyone was wide-awake, except for Sora Takenouchi. "Honey, you'd better wake up! Look at the time, you're going to be late!" As Sora's mother constantly was trying to wake her up. "Has anyone around here heard of an alarm clock?" Sora was tossing back and forth on her bed, and trying to question her mom. "Yes, but that is if your willing to use it!" Trying to get Sora to use her polka-dotted alarm clock she got on her 10th birthday. As soon as Sora looked at her watch that was sitting on the table next to her, it said 7:30 a.m. ~*Only a half hour to get to school*~ so then, Sora quickly slipped on her pink slippers on. Raced to the washroom to take a shower and to brush her teeth, also to get her uniform on. By the time she was done, it left her only 10 minutes to get to school. She ran to the kitchen table and grabbed her lunch. "Ah…bye mom, thanks for the lunch, love ya!" As Sora runs her way to the door. "Bye…Sora." Before her mom could finish what she had to day, Sora already slammed the door behind her. She ran and ran as fast as she possibly could. ~*Oh…If I don't get there in time, it'll be the first time I've been late…Please don't ring, please*~ From where she was standing, she could see the Odaiba High School. She got to the front of the building, and rushed in with all her bag and books, and entered room 16. "Am I late?" Breathing hard after running up the stairs, and down the hallways. "Actually, your right on time." Said Matt. "Yeah, the bell is going to be ringing in about 5 minutes." Said Tai that was one desk away from Matt. Sora began walking to her desk slowly which was in the between Matt and Tai's. "Okay class, let's get started!" As their teacher, Mr. Amou announced.  
  
After school, everyone left except for Tai, Matt and Sora. "You guys want to come over for dinner?" Tai asked after he closed his locker. Both Matt and Sora nodded their heads. Matt closed his locker and turned right around. "Hm…I have a concert, so my band has to practice." Sora did the same. "Yeah, I have a tennis tournament coming soon." "Well, you want to come and see the practice?" Asked Matt. As soon as Sora heard this coming up, she quickly reacted to it. "Ah…I'll come!" "That'd be great!" Matt sounded so happy as soon as Sora said she would be coming to his practice. Then Tai made a frown. "But Sora, I thought you were going to be busy with your tennis tournament?" Then Sora turned back to Tai. "I am! But I have 2 full hours before I do." As soon as Tai and Sora's conversation was over, Matt started to walk away. "Well, see you at 6 Sora!" "Okay!" Replied Sora as she walked off as well. ~*With those clues, you should by already know what is going to happen ^_^*~   
  
~*At Matt's practice*~  
~*What's taking Sora? *~  
From the left side of the room, you can hear a door open. "Ah…is there anyone here?" Asked Sora. As her head peeked into the room. So then Matt turned his back towards her. "Oh there you are Sora, I was wondering where you were." Sora then pushed the door open and walked toward Matt. "Hm…did I take long?" Matt looked down at his watch, it said 5 past 6. "Ah…don't worry about it, you're just in time." After they finished their conversation, Matt walked over the stage, meanwhile Sora made her way to the seats. ~*Where the audience sit*~ Then the band started to play. ~*Wow, I never noticed this. But Matt is a great singer, good looking too*~ Then she blushed. While Matt was playing, he noticed Sora was a little red.  
  
~*After the concert*~  
  
"Wow Matt, you are great up there!" Sora smiled. ~*Giggles*~ Then Matt blushed. "Uh…hehe…thanks Sora…" ~*Okay Matt, calm yourself down, it's just a compliment.*~ Sora looked at Matt, she thought he acted a little strange. "Um…Matt, you alright?" Matt looked back up at Sora. "Huh?…Yeah, I'm just a little tired. That's all." Then Sora stepped back. "Well, I better get going, I don't want to miss my practice." Then slowly, Matt watched her walk away.  
  
Authors Note: Yup, that's the end of chapter 1. Hey don't worry, I'm getting a start on chapter 2! So stay in contact and visit to see more fanfics!  
  
  



	2. Love and Friendship Will Blend Together:...

Love and Friendship Will Blend Together: Chapter 2  
  
  
The next day, Matt woke up thinking about the day before. "Huh?" ~*Gets flashback of when Sora complimented him and giggled*~ Then he turns his head so it was now facing the ceiling. "Why am I always so nervous around Sora?" Thinking to himself. "Do I have a crush on her? No, she's just a very good friend. Sweet and caring and…oh, who am I kidding, I love her!" Matt was in complete shock after what he heard came out of his very own mouth. Then he took his blanket, covered himself, and started to think.   
  
~*Back at Tai's house*~  
  
Kari woke up earlier than Tai like usual, and decided to wake him up too. "Hey Tai! Wake up!" She tried three times, hoping eventually he'll wake. As he tried to open his eyes, a bright light shined into his face. "Ow!" "Oops. Sorry Tai, I forgot to leave the curtains shut. Used to it, that's all!" While Kari quickly made her way to shut the curtains back open. "Better?" Then Tai slowly opened his eyes. "So, why'd you wake me up?" Then she bent back. "Well, part because I wanted to, and second, Izzy's here!" He jumped out of bed, and ran out to the living room. He heard his mom having a conversation with Izzy. "Oh, hey Izzy." After he was done talking, he looked back at Tai. "Oh…good morning. Nice hair-doo." ~*Starts to giggle*~ "Oh be quiet!" Muttered Tai. Tai walked to the couch where Izzy was and looked down. "Anyways, I came to tell you about the D-3's, I found out…" Before Izzy could finish what he was saying, he realized looked like kind of out of the mood. He waved his hand back and forth in front of him. "Hello Tai, earth to Tai. You in there?" Tai didn't seem to be his normal self. "Uh…Tai, you okay?" As Izzy was trying to get Tai's attention. Then Tai looked back up at Tai. "Oh? I'm just day dreaming…that's all." In front of him was a coffee table, and under it, Gatomon climbed out. "Tai, you alright?" As Gatomon tried to climb out further. Coming from Tai's left side, he could hear Kari's footsteps. "Tai, something wrong? Tai…don't scare me like that." By every minute, Kari grew a little more worried. Beside her was Agumon. As soon as he saw Tai, his smile turned cold. "Oh Tai, please try to cheer up a bit. We're all very worried about you!" The minute Tai heard Agumon's words he turned his head. "Hm…your right Agumon, thank you." Tai got up from the couch, and then to his room. "But Tai…!" As Kari turns around to Tai.   
Then Izzy put his hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, he'll be fine."  
  
~*At Sora's House*~  
  
Back at Sora's house, she was trying to try on some new clothes her mom bought. "I've tried almost every new piece of clothing I got, and I still can't pick the one to wear for the day. What's the matter with me?" While Sora is trying out her new outfits. ~*This just isn't right! After yesterday, I all of a sudden feel so weird*~ As she glanced at herself in the mirror. "Hm…maybe I'm just tired." Sora then walked over to her bed, and just when she was about to get to sleep when the phone rang. Sora jumped off, and ran out of her room. Then she ran over to the phone. "Hello." As Sora is leaning over the table to reach over to pick up the phone. "Hey Sora." She noticed it was a familiar voice. "Ah…hello…" Trying to figure out who it was. "Ah…Matt is that you?" Curious of whom it might be. "Yeah, it's me, Matt." Sora noticed Matt sounded a little different then usual. Sora then tilted her head to the right and closed her eyes. "Um…Matt, is that you?" "Uh…there is something you should know…" As his voice faded away. "Huh?" As Sora opened her eyes again.  
  
Author's Note:  
Yeah, I know. Let me guess, you really want to know what the next chapter is about eh? Well, to be honest, I haven't even started. But don't worry; I'll get working on it. I have been thinking about making it or very exciting, but I'm not sure which one though. But then again, I may not choose any of them. To find out, read the next chapter!  



	3. Love and Friendship Will Blend Together:...

Love and Friendship Will Blend Together: Chapter 3  
  
All of a sudden Sora had a deep down feeling that something so big, so shocking would be heard right about now, but her heart just kept on beating faster each minute that went by. "Ugh…Matt what is it?" Matt was very hesitant to talk, it wasn't like him at all. He was always sounding to be ready for events, but today, his voice was quiet than ever. "Sora…I was just wondering, do you happen to have plans tonight?" Sora gasped in total shock, "Oh, I don't think so." "Great, then we will meet a the beach across from the Odaiba junior high school." Before Sora could speak another word, Matt already hung up the phone.   
  
Sora then slowly moved her hand with the phone away from her ear. "Huh? This isn't like him at all…" Then Sora hung up the phone and moved one step back, and made a quick blink. ~*Matt…*~  
  
~*At Matt's house*~  
  
After having a conversation with Sora, Matt slammed the door to go to the beach where he had said they would meet. Meanwhile on the other hand, Tai had a hard time believing on what happened earlier. ~*Hm…come on Tai, pull yourself together. You should be happy for them.*~ "I don't know…" As Tai threw himself onto his bed. He was trying to relax as Kari came into the room. "Tai…you've been like this all morning. You're really beginning to worry me." As she sat down beside him. Tai rolled his eyes to look at Kari and took a breath. "I'm sorry Kari. I don't know what's wrong with me, I guess I'm just not getting enough sleep…" Kari knew something other than not getting enough sleep was bugging Tai. She knew, considering they were brother and sister and what happen in the past, Kari could feel the pain that ran through Tai's mind. Suddenly Tai felt a damp wet spot on his shirt. "Huh?" He had noticed Kari was there crying. He'd never seen her act this since the time Myotismon killed Wizardmon. "Oh Kari, I'm sorry." Tai got up from the bed and pulled her towards him and gave her a warm hug. "Kari…I…promise…I…will…never…make…you…cry…again…" The last of her tears then came down her face. "Thank you Tai, thank you…" For that moment, Tai realized that he made people worry about him so much; they could just shatter tears for him. "I understand now…" Kari looked back at Tai in confusion, "Huh, Tai? Is something bothering you again?" Tai looked at her with a grin. "Kari, I know what you were all trying to tell me." "Huh?" Kari had no idea where Tai was trying to go with his words. "When I was thinking about something so much that I was absorbed to it, and that I didn't notice that everyone was so scared something was wrong with me. That I didn't realize that you all were trying to help me." It might have taken awhile for Tai to see into the truth, but boy, wasn't she relieved. Her eyes then watered in happiness. "I'm so glad Tai!" ~*Giggles*~   
  
~*Sora's point of view*~  
  
After the phone call, she has been thinking ever since. ~*What is going on? Why is Matt acting so strange?*~ She was thinking for a long time, as time passed the sky slowly darken. Then a little later, she looked at her watch. "Huh? Oh, no! Matt said that he'd meet me at the beach! But, should I even go?" Sora had a hard time making a choice whether to go or not to. It took a little while, but she knew she had to be quick about it. "Hm…I don't know, what should I do? Ugh…this is so hard!" Half her was saying no, and the other yes. But what choice could she pick? Which was the right choice? If she did go, then what would happen? But if she stayed home, then what would be her excuse to Matt? All these questions filled her mind. How is she going to answer them all? The only way that she could think of is to choose one and to go for it.  
  
Author's Note:  
Well, yep that's it for this chapter! I just had to finish it, this one will probably the best chapter I wrote out of them all together! Anyways, I'm going onto a vacation; so I am probably going to start it then…Well, talk to you all later!  
  



	4. Love and Friendship Will Blend Together:...

Love and Friendship Will Blend Together: Chapter 4  
  
Sora was very curious of what Matt wanted to talk about with her. "I wonder what Matt wants to talk about so bad?" After a couple minutes later she thought to go anyway, just to find out what's going on. ~*That's enough I'm going! *~ As she left the apartment to see Matt.   
  
~*T.k.'s house*~  
  
While some of the older kids had their own problems to take care of, T.k. was eating dinner with Patamon and also watching t.v. at the same time. "Wow T.k., tonight's dinners good," As Patamon is chewing down on his drumstick staring at the t.v. T.k. turned to him and gave a slight smile. "Heh, I'm glad you like it. Eat as much as you want Patamon!" After Patamon was done munching down a couple pieces of meat he stopped to look at T.k. He didn't seem to eat as much as he usually did for the evening. "T.k., is something wrong?" Then T.k. lowered his eye brow in wonder, "Oh, I was just thinking of stuff, and just too much into it, so don't worry." So then Patamon went along with T.k. and minded his own business.   
  
~* After dinner*~   
  
After having a fantastic meal, they were both full. Especially Patamon considering he did gulp as much as he possibly could. They were too tired to get up and start walking again. But, since there was a phone next to T.k., he was to reach it and phone Kari. He was suspicious of what was going on. The last time he talked to Matt, he acted a little different than he used to. Of course everyone thinks that way too. Sitting beside him was Patamon, laying there watching t.v., boy was he pretty full after a big meal. Then, he turned his head to face T.k., he looked a little worried about something; he couldn't quite make it out though. "Uh…Patamon, excuse me for a second, I'm going to make a quick phone call, O.K.?" Patamon then looked up at him, "T.k., if there is anything that is bothering you should talk to me about it, unless, then again there is nothing I can do. But that is another story! Come on T.k.!" After a couple of years, these two spending time together never had a moment such as this. "Patamon, I'm a little worried about Kari…something is going on…and I am going to find out." T.k. stated. So he did reach over to the phone, picked it up and dialed the numbers to Kari's house. It took about four rings for someone to finally picked it up. "Hello." A soft yet grown up voice answered the call. "Um…may I speak to Kari please?" As he young man asked politely. "Just a minute please…" From the other side of the line, T.k. could hear Mrs. Kamiya call Kari to pick up the phone. "Hello?" A younger voice much like Kari's answered. "Oh hey Kari, are you o.k?" As T.k. moved the phone closer to his ear. Kari's eyes then widen. "Uh…T.k., how did you know about this?" So then T.k. began the explain his side of the situation. "Oh…I see…" Slowly Kari began to understand what T.k. knew. "Yeah, Tai is a little down in dumps Ville, but I never imagined Matt doing the same thing." As she was slowly gathering information from Tai, and T.k. getting Matt's, things started to get very complicated. "What do we do know?" Now T.k. was trying to think of an idea to find out what was coming through both Matt and Tai, but nothing would light up. They thought and thought, but nothing sparked in. Until finally Kari, like usual had a brilliant plan of action in mind. "I've got it!" As her voice trailed into the phone lined and reached T.k, he jumped because she was pretty loud. "Got what?" After thinking for the whole time, he started to daydream, so he lost track of what they were talking about. "I finally thought of an idea to find what is troubling Tai and Matt!" Still kind of lost, but got the idea, T.k. just said yes. "Okay, um…what is your plan then Kari?" Kari explain to him about the idea, wasn't much work, but at least she thought of something. She told T.k. and ask Matt about things that are happening to him lately and the information from there, and that she do the same thing. Then they could tell each other what did happen. Since both Matt and Tai hang out so much, they can compare it with the information they gathered from the two and see it has some sort of connection of when things happen, but they didn't really want to ask Sora. She might have been in the middle of the whole thing like usual! "You got it?" Kari asked T.k., hopefully he did so she wouldn't have to explain all over again. "Yeah, I think…" T.k. couldn't really remember everything she mentioned, but he kind of put it into point form in his head. "So?" As she asked once more. "Yeah, I do, I'm sure" He didn't want to sound like a fool to Kari and make her think that he can't remember something so little like that, so he said yes anyways. "Oh yeah, I don't want them getting suspicious of us…so, lets not ask just so much okay?" Kari wanted everything perfect in the act. She was usually the most vulnerable one in the family, but she couldn't have passed to Tai. Tai always shared his opinions to everyone…  
  
T.k. wondered, but how can he when he doesn't even live with Matt? "Ah…Kari, just one question…how?" Kari thought it was kind of a foolish question, but she waited until she got his next question. "What do you mean how?" Then he looked down at Patamon and sighed, "How can I? I don't even live with Matt!" He stated. Kari remembered, and thought for a moment. ~* Good question.*~ "Your probably going to have to phone him, or just meet with him sometime…" Kari suggested. "Okay then, I'll try…" T.k. said. It took a couple of days to try, but they had to be careful of what they said. They tried getting some info from Sora, but seeing that she didn't look like she say anything let didn't bother…But no matter what they were going to do, they had to find out…  
  
Author's Note: A lot of people were really asking to see what was going to happen for the next chapter, so I type it up. This probably isn't as good as the other chapters, but still…Anyhow, hope you all enjoy it!  
  
  
  



End file.
